Ben's Empress Crush
by gilbertshibe
Summary: A Switched universe where Rey is Kylo Ren and is Supreme Leader of the First Order. Ben is with The Resistance But gets captured along with Leia by the First Order. Will be, Just chapter 1.


Ben Solo laid in his bed, It was late in the afternoon and ben had just finished his training for the day. He was part of the resistance which meant he had to train for long hours. The Alliance was set on the lush world of D'Qar. His days were boring, everyday he wakes up in the early hours of the morning, eat Breakfast in the Mess Hall which was a grainy type porridge and a bowl of cereal. Ben had always craved exotic and more flavorful foods, like Meats salted with exotic spices or at least more sugary cereal.

After Breakfast Ben goes out to the grasslands to practice running, he needed to be able to run for combat. Then it was his choice to do shooting practice or continue running. Ben would usually pick shooting practice just to make his day less boring, then it was time for dinner back at the mess hall, there is a dinner would be a sort of meat stew, he never knew what was in it, but it tasted ok and he never got sick from it so he never complained.

He usually eats dinner at a table near his parents, Han and Leia. Leia started the Resistance to fight back against the first order. The Empress of the First Order Kylo Ren.

It was time for Ben solo, to go to sleep he headed downstairs in the base to the beds. The beds were soft enough to sleep comfortably. He let his head rest on the pillow he always slept on his side. He started to black out and fall into sleep.

Ben got up in the middle of the night. He heard spaceships in the air, many of them, he ran upstairs still half asleep but aware of what was happening. As he stepped outside the base and into the early morning air, he saw first order Transporters approaching the base.

Holy fuck, said Ben. horrible thoughts ran through his mind. Thoughts of the whole base getting shot, and the thought of his own death terrified him. He looked around and saw other restinance soldiers looking into the sky with the same fear that ben had on him. All thinking the same thought of their death. They started to land onto the grass, and from above he saw a shuttle. Oh fuck its Kylo Ren's shuttle thought ben. He couldn't run now it was too late Transporters were landing all around them and with each of them tens of stormtroopers piled out of them. There was nothing he could do now.

The Stormtroopers had their guns on all the soldiers. Just then Ben saw his mother running from the base and towards ben. Ben started to cry, Mom ben said what's going on? Leia's hair was a mess from getting out of bed. Leia went over to hug Ben, they found us Ben.

Ben didn't know how to feel, at times he thought of his mortality but never realized it was at risk at anytime. The shuttle started to approach the ground and landed.

As the shuttle landed the ramp went down, it was Kylo Ren.

She wasn't wearing a mask like some rumors thought. She had black hair, a nose ring and pitch black lipstick along with a lip piercing, she wore black robes and was holding a lightsaber in her hands with her black colored nails.

Wow i can't believe we finally got you said Kylo Ren, The resistance has pulled to many tricks and now we finally have you surrounded, she smiled menacingly. You know i can pull tricks too, said ren, she ignited her lightsaber, and struck it towards leia but stopped before hitting her then deactivated her lightsaber, Get it, a trick, she started to laugh. Anyone, she looked around to see if anyone was laughing, alright no one's laughing said Ren.

Leia almost had a heart attack, she thought for sure she was dead. Since im nice i'm letting the soldiers go, said ren. you guys can stay here and do whatever, play cards, drink, fuck, i dont care just dont attack us. One of the Resistance soldiers started to laugh, Ren smiled, hey at least this guy gets it. The soldier just smiled and shrugged. Alright im just going to take Little old Leia, said Ren.

Wait, Please said Ben towards Ren. What do you want little boy, asked Ren. with all his courage he tried to plead for her not to take his mother, Please she's my mom. Ren just looked at him and smiled, you know what you can come if you want. Ben's face went to Fear to "Oh fuck".

What do you mean? Asked ben, i mean you can come with me if you want. If he let leia go alone with her he would never forgive himself, but he faced the possibility of death if he went.

I guess i'll go said ben.

Good boy, said Ren. Leia and Ben walked with rey towards her shuttle, leia and ben both sat down in seats near the ramp, Ren sat down across from them as the shuttle took off.

Leia and ben both sat silent, sweating not sure of what was going to happen. Ren looked at them and smiled. So, Hows life. Ben almost jumped out of his seat by the sudden voice. Ren looked at Ben and laughed. Good, said Ben softly not sure what to make of the very casual question. Good replied Ren, always good to hear people are having a good time enjoying their life.

They all sat in silence as the shuttle entered hyperspace. And along with the approach to the Star Destroyer. Ren led them off the ship and to the halls of the ship, everybody still in silence. Eventually they got to a lift and went up. They went through a couple of more hallways until they got to a pair of double doors. Alright, this is where you guys will be staying. Ben expected the worst, like horrible jail cells. The doors slid open to a luxurious bedroom.

The room had royal engravings on the wall, and a queen sized bed with red covers, you want me to give you a full tour, asked Ren,

What, what is this asked Ben. it's where you guys will be staying you are my most elite prisoners and I want you guys to feel comfortable, got it. Yes said Ben, but ben was confused he always thought the feared Kylo Ren was an evil, wicked woman, but she seemed funny and nice and,... Fucking Hot.

Ben stared at her legs, she was certainly Thick. Big boobs, nice ass, and Thick Thighs, everything Ben wanted in a woman was in her. Along with her black lipstick made Ben feel fuzzy with thoughts of the woman, he felt warm around her. He felt like she would protect him.

Maybe staying here is going to be really nice.


End file.
